Evans
Mr. Evans succeeded Ai Chiou in the post of the Mayor of New York City in the early 2020s. He worked for the government before his rise through their ranks. After Lindsay Kellerman claiming Hell Burnbottom had returned, Evans refused to believe it, because it would mean the end of the world he worked so hard to build. Instead, he used his influence at the Perpetual Seer to launch a smear campaign against both Lindsay and Master Intelligence, as Evans was paranoid that Master Intelligence was after his job and was simply telling lies. However, following the Trial of Lindsay Kellerman and Master Intelligence, Evans saw Hell Burnbottom with his own eyes and was forced to admit that Kellerman and Master Intelligence had been telling the truth the whole time, causing the community to protest and scream for his resignation. He was replaced as President by Lewis Thicke, but stayed in an advisory capacity nonetheless. Biography Early life Evans was born sometime before 1985. Before he became Mayor, he worked in an unknown department of the U.S. Government. In 2018, Evans would meet Katie Black, neither of them knowing the former would succeed Black's successor as Mayor during the imminent war. Evans requested that the Lunch Money Bandit be stopped, and Black promised to do what she could to ensure Cygnus’ arrest. Second NoHead War In 2019, Katie Black was killed by Sebiscuits Cardarphen. In January of 2020, the Lunch Money Bandit would be captured by Roy Walltalker, much to Evans' pleasure, though the former would escape nine months later (near the end of the war). At some point between February 2020 and 2023, Evans replaced Ai Chiou as the Mayor of New York City. When this happened, Baby Intelligence, the Grandmaster of the S.M.S.B. expressed confidence in him and warmly congratulated him for reaching his position. When "Sirius Xameres" (Mr. Stupid NoHead in disguise) had an Order of Suspension for Baby Intelligence due to his failure to prevent the NoHeads from causing Operation: Purge, Evans said it was the "last thing we want just now," and "if Baby Intelligence can't stop them... who can?" In Evans' early career, he was forever bombarding Baby Intelligence for help and advice. In return he expressed confidence in Baby Intelligence. Besides advice, it seems that Baby Intelligence informed Evans of important events in the war. In 2024, Evans also announced publicly that Baby Intelligence had changed his name to "Master Intelligence" since the latter was not a baby anymore. Eventually, Evans would head the government sometime after the Second NoHead War. For their torture of Dexter and Laura, Whammo Fireball, Darren Slade, and the Lunch Money Bandit were brought to trial before the courts, over which Evans presided. The Lunch Money Bandit was insistent on his innocence, claiming he had merely fallen in with the wrong crowd, and begged the Mayor before the entire assembled Council and witnesses such as the state Senator and the jury to clear him of the charges on the torture crime. The Mayor still headed the government and was under extreme pressure to give the appearance of having gotten something done about the terrorism caused by what was left of the NoHeads. Evans chose to make a public example of Cygnus, and sentenced him to a term of life imprisonment in Beta Prison with no chance of release, along with Whammo and Darren. However, the trial was no more than an excuse to show how much the Mayor hated his own family. The three criminals would spend the next decade in maximum security cell. Between the wars In 2023, Evans paid Master Intelligence a visit, as he wished to discuss the future of the world now that the NoHeads were gone. He treated Lindsay Kellerman like a friend, initially giving her a good impression, but refused to answer her questions about the government. On the other hand, he was infuriated by the lack of respect Sebiscuits showed him, the latter even told him he was unjust. In 2027, he was one of the first on the scene after Darren Slade seemed to have killed Annabeth, but, unknown by anybody else, Slade had been framed by the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead. Evans watched Slade laughing maniacally, and twelve years later still remembered the giant crater in the street. Third NoHead War Over the summer, Evans used his influence at the Perpetual Seer to create a campaign designed to slander and discredit both Master Intelligence, who Evans thought was after his job, and Lindsay Kellerman. He made it clear that anyone in league with Master Intelligence could consider themselves dismissed from the government, leading to the members of the S.M.S.B. to become more discreet with their meetings. He also changed many laws to benefit his own agenda at the potential cost of others; in his great haste to withhold certain laws, he ended up neglecting a few, as well. He also invited Molly Dawson to become his Junior Executive. Driven by paranoia, Evans sought to undermine Master Intelligence's credibility and authority both at the MBH and at large in the world, first by ensuring that Master Intelligence was presented in the news as a crackpot. Over the weeks, Evans gradually extended her powers while suppressing Lindsay's and Master Intelligence's freedom of expressing their claims. The Elite NoHeads took full advantage of Evans' ignorance and poor decisions, and were able to rebuild their forces with little detection and interference. Monroe, amongst other falsely-reformed Dark mutants, remained in Evans' trust, while discreetly manipulating him to assist their master and their own benefits. While the majority of the S.M.S.B. considered the possibility of Evans being possessed, Master Intelligence believed otherwise, which was of little comfort. Dismissal from office Evans' term ended in 2032 when Lindsay Kellerman was taken to court for physical assault. Evans took a leading role in Kellerman's prosecution before the Supreme Court, and actively sought to discredit Master Intelligence, going so far as to change the time and location of the hearing in an attempt to make him and Lindsay miss it, and during the actual hearing, introducing irrelevant considerations and highly biassed accusations based around the past offenses of the S.M.S.B. members, while seeking to deny Kellerman's right to a fair chance to present her own version of events. Only the intervention of Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Jay Organa spared Master Intelligence from banishment, though Evans attempted to deny their testimonies. With that, Cardarphen cleverly summoned Hell Burnbottom through the Darkness and lured him into the Atrium. As a result, Evans and several other government officials saw Burnbottom for themselves in the Government Atrium. Forced to accept the truth, Evans was pressured by the public and media, and resigned within a fortnight of the incident, on 6 March, 2032, for failing to see the danger at hand and act on it. His inability to see reason caused major setbacks, but he was capable of admitting that he was wrong, but only with damnable and solid evidence that he saw with his own eyes. The whole of America were not prepared for the open warfare that followed. Under Evans' ineffective leadership Hell Burnbottom and the Elite NoHeads had half a year of uninterrupted planning. Prior to his dismissal, he made desperate attempts to remain in office, and tried to have Master Intelligence arrange a meeting with Lindsay to persuade her to tell the world that the government was doing a good job in maintaining order and security (in short, Evans wanted Lindsay to lie to the world, ironically is what Evans accused Lindsay of prior). This failed, as Master Intelligence refused to make the arrangement, knowing that Lindsay would think the idea ludicrous, but the idea did not die out when Lewis Thicke took over. Also, prior to his dismissal, Evans was threatened by Hell Burnbottom to stand aside as governor, or a mass murder of Muggles would take place. Evans refused, so Burnbottom initiated the destruction of the Brooklyn Bridge. Later life Several people, including Ruby Wright, considered Evans a well-meaning, but ineffective, bumbler while he was in office. This failed to worry many, as long as he was willing to accept advice from more confident and trustworthy people, particularly Master Intelligence. When the full consequences of his actions (or rather, lack of it) after Hell Burnbottom's return became known, the community issued a virtually unanimous condemnation of his tenure. Evans would later comment sadly that he had never known the community to be so united on any other issue during his administration. Given this universal disapproval, he was likely memorialized, like Master Intelligence warned, as one of the least effective governors in American history. Personality and traits During his tenure as Mayor, he appeared in the early years as a bumptious, good-natured man trying to manage and smooth over the occasional crisis, such as the criminal discovery of the Lunch Money Bandit. Evans was arrogant enough to award himself with the Order of Magic, First class medal, which caused controversies throughout the community, as it was common view that Evans' career was "less than distinguished". If anything even looked like it might destroy his reputation, he would make it his first priority to remove it, even to the point of publicly disowning and imprisoning his cousin in order to make it clear that he had nothing to do with anyone who was even remotely suspected of being connected to the Darkness. Although Evans started out as a well-meaning man, he favored peace and tranquillity for the sake of his own position over a truth that would cause disruption of that peace. Preferring to tell the public what they wanted to hear instead of what they needed to, and deluding even himself with such lies, Evans would use any means to cover up the truth as long as he deemed the evidence to be insufficient, and was perfectly willing to ruin the reputation of those who dared to oppose him, even if it meant abusing the powers of his position and making changes in the laws to do so. Even prior to his dismissal, Evans attempted to persuade Master Intelligence to lie to the world that the government was performing well in security and maintenance, despite how he mistreated Master Intelligence for half a year, as well as the fact that his inadequacy had already endangered the entire world by denying Hell Burnbottom's return; he was seemingly more desperate in saving his own career and reputation than repairing the damage he inflicted to the community's defenses against the Elite NoHeads. Due to the power going to his head, Evans had spiraled into corruption and used falsified propaganda to maintain his own position at the expense of those who he believed were his enemies, even if that so-called enemy was someone who had helped him out for many years, to which he had no trouble in being ungrateful, and then later shamelessly asking favors from people he had offended. Evans also appeared to be more reactive than proactive; he would often wait for a solution to appear, rather than take the initiative and create a solution. Because of his indecisive nature, he would often ask Baby Intelligence for advice in his early days as governor. Unfortunately, when Evans did take the initiative and made his own decisions in attempt of accomplishing his job, they were all misguided and led to disastrous consequences. However, the mistake that led to Evans' own undoing was when he led a smear campaign against Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman, denying the world the chance to protect themselves and effectively allowing Burnbottom several months to build his forces uninterrupted. Evans grew more and more paranoid over the years, believing himself to be the smart one, and Master Intelligence a troublemaker who conspired to overthrow him for the post of President (despite the fact that Master Intelligence publicly revealed he would never accept the post) and apparently being more ungrateful for Master Intelligence's years of friendly and helpful advice. This was partly due to Evans remembering Master Intelligence's superiority and popularity in the past and present. This paranoia was usually kept suppressed, as Evans continued to respect Master Intelligence over the years, and accepted many of Master Intelligence's eccentric decisions. As he became more and more overwhelmed, however, his paranoia rose and began to cloud his judgement; by ignoring Master Intelligence, Evans had metaphorically shot himself in the foot. With Dumbledore's help over the years, Evans grew more confident on his own, which made him delude himself into believing that his poorly made choices were correct. His increasing lack of preventive action affected his popularity with the world: despite Fudge's efforts of keeping control, several people chose to believe Master Intelligence and Lindsay over him, and by the summer of 2032, he had been forced to resign from office in disgrace, and replaced by the more proactive Lewis Thicke. Although his behavior throughout 2031 made him appear to be such, Evans was not a totally unreasonable man, as he simply buried himself in his own self-denial, love for office, delusions and paranoia. He was capable of admitting when he was wrong, but only with damnable and solid evidence which he could see with his own eyes. After witnessing Hell Burnbottom's return with his own eyes, Evans could no longer bury himself in lies and denial and cleared Master Intelligence's and Lindsay's names, at the price of him being removed from his title. Interestingly, however, in the article in the Perpetual Seer absolving Master Intelligence and Lindsay, it states the two of them prevailed despite being constantly slandered, ignoring the fact that it was Evans who ordered the Perpetual Seer itself to do such. Relationships Master Intelligence ]] When Evans first became Mayor, Baby Intelligence expressed confidence in him and warmly congratulated him for reaching his position. In Evans' early career, he was forever bombarding Baby Intelligence for help and advice. In return he expressed confidence in Baby Intelligence. When "Sirius Xameres" had an Order of Suspension for Baby Intelligence due to his failure to prevent the NoHeads from causing Operation: Purge, Evans said it was the "last thing we want just now," and "if Baby Intelligence can't stop them... who can?" Besides advice, it seems that Baby Intelligence informed Evans of important events in the war. In 2024, Evans also announced publicly that Baby Intelligence had changed his name to "Master Intelligence" since the latter was not a baby anymore. Over the years, though, Evans became paranoid that Master Intelligence was seeking the President position for himself, despite Master Intelligence clearly showing lack of interest in the position. This paranoia was kept suppressed, as Evans continued to respect Master Intelligence over the years and accepted his decisions, despite their eccentricity. Despite constantly seeking advice from the more able wizard, Evans would nevertheless succumb to the public's views and sometimes go against Master Intelligence's insistence on certain issues, such as sending Darren to Beta Prison. Evans was only successful in gaining the people's confidence because they knew he was willing to accept Master Intelligence's advice. However, in 2031, after Master Intelligence told him that the NoHeads had returned, Evans refused to believe him, even when Cardarphen showed him the reactivated NoHead Sign, as he finally succumbed to his paranoia. As a result, Evans started a smear campaign to discredit and ruin Master Intelligence's reputation, ungratefully rejecting and forgetting all the assistance and advice he received from Master Intelligence for the past eleven years. He also intended to wrest control of the S.M.S.B. from Master Intelligence. After seeing Hell Burnbottom's return in the Mutamon, Evans was forced to accept it all, as well as reinstate Master Intelligence's reputation. Following this, Evans resigned as President in disgrace because he refused to take the steps Master Intelligence offered him. When Evans requested Master Intelligence to persuade Lindsay Kellerman to lie for the government's behalf to the world in order to cling onto his position, Master Intelligence refused, seeing no more desire or purpose in helping Evans. Lindsay Kellerman ]] Initially, Evans treated Lindsay Kellerman like a favorite niece, encouraging her when he visited the S.M.S.B. in 2023. This kindness continued until the end of May 2031, when Lindsay claimed that Hell Burnbottom had returned. Evans, in fear that this would jeopardize the peace of his community and his seat as President, refused to believe Master Intelligence and Lindsay, and branded them as liars/nutters in a smear campaign. In the summer of 2032, Lindsay got in a row with Force Baby and punched him, for which Lindsay was unreasonably threatened with expulsion from the MBH and tried by the entire Mutamon. However, the events that transpired, caused by Sebiscuits' defense and Amelia Fiennes' impartiality, forced Evans to acknowledge that Master Intelligence and Lindsay had been telling the truth all along. As the community had lost all confidence in him, he was forced to resign as President. Sebiscuits Cardarphen Evans did little to improve Sebiscuits Cardarphen's view of the government. Sebiscuits also took issue with the fact that the government was not putting in enough effort in the matter of public safety. Evans also rebuked Sebiscuits when the latter showed him the reactivating NoHead Sign to prove the existence of the Elite NoHeads. Katie Black In 2018, Black met the cousin of Cygnus Evans, not knowing the latter would succeed her as Mayor. Evans requested that the Lunch Money Bandit be stopped, and Black promised to do what she could to ensure Cygnus’ arrest. Behind the scenes Oddly, Evans and the Lunch Money Bandit both share the same last name, despite the fact that they are cousins. While the book shows his watch to be golden, the comics say it is silver. Appearances * * * * * *''Growing Up: A Super Babies Story'' Notes and references Category:Anti-villains Category:Campaign to discredit Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman Category:Males Category:Evans family Category:Federal Government of the United States employees Category:Fobbles Category:Mayors Category:Overweight individuals Category:Presidents of the United States of America Category:Unknown deaths Category:5 foot individuals Category:Trial of Lindsay Kellerman and Master Intelligence participants